


When Two Paths Meet

by xspike4evax



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time had finally run out and there was so much more Angel wanted to say to Spike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Two Paths Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Panic for bad_swa

Angel didn't panic, even as the gates of Hell opened and a horde of raging demons burst forth. Somehow he knew that everything he had ever done had been leading him to this point, this moment. What would be, would be; even if he was to die here, his body turned to dust with one violent action to then float gently to the ground and mix with the dirt and grit of a back alley in Los Angeles. 

He had been made in an alley, somehow it was fitting he would die in one too. 

The rain was cold on his neck, trickling into his collar and down his back, making him uncomfortable rather than chilling him. What chilled Angel to the very marrow of his bones was the knowledge that Gunn wouldn't live long in this final fight. For Gunn, it all came down to how many he could take with him when he went. What Illyria planned on doing was anyone's guess, Angel didn't really place much reliance on her. He saw her though, out of the corner of his eyes, sticking close to Gunn as Gunn made his way across the alley to form a line against the oncoming mass. 

He felt Spike at his shoulder, solid and strong; Angel's gut twisted. Everything with Spike was so complicated. Not quite enemies, not quite friends, not quite lovers. But there was something there between them, something just as solid and strong as Spike's physical presence. It was what brought them together again and again over the years and Angel wished he had taken the time to fully analyse the bond that drew them together like magnets. He wished Spike were a million miles away from this place. He wished for Spike to live. 

For reasons he would now probably never know, fate had ensured their paths met a long while ago and now he was the reason Spike was standing in the alley on the brink on death. 

"I've killed you," Angel said quietly. He didn't look at Spike, didn't think he could bare it. 

"Everyone dies. One way or another. If I don't die 'ere I'll die someplace else." Spike wiped the rain out of his eyes; he could read Angel like a book. "You want forgiveness, that it?"

Angel's fingers flexed over the handle of his sword, a dragon swooped above them, the harsh rush of wind from its beating wings battering at his face. Now he was panicking, time, of which he and Spike had always had an ample supply, had finally run out. Now was the time for battle; all that was left unsaid would remain that way and there was so much to be said. 

He had taken Spike for granted, believed they would always be together, their paths winding together as one. Perhaps they had always been meant to walk shoulder to shoulder and save the world. But now that path had come to an end. 

Reaching out with his free hand Angel caught Spike's fingers in his for an instant and squeezed tightly. Spike's fingers tightened around his and then they came apart.

"You want it, its yours." Spike stepped forward, hefting his sword. He grinned suddenly, blue eyes dancing with the thrill of the fight. "You take a bloke on a helleva ride, Peaches. Wouldn't 'ave missed it."


End file.
